The Dino Fury Power Rangers
by Doctor Shmosby
Summary: An old hero brings together a team when evil strikes. It is up to this new team of heroes to keep this planet save and keep it from getting conquered. Can this new team live up to the others?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this is the Dino Fury rewrite. I think it's going to way better than the original. More epic guys! If you like my first one, then you're gonna like this one even better. **

Chapter 1: The Dino Fury Power Rangers

(Somtime After Once A Ranger - Operation Overdrive)

Adam Park was driving a huge semi truck with a robot sitting in the passenger's side. He was called Alpha 6; And in the back to the trailers they were pulling, held equipment and supplies, supplies that would be used to make some kind of lab filled with computers and other things that would be needed for their expirements.

Adam and Alpha were moving to a new town, one where they will protect and serve, one will they make and gather a team. A special team that's powerful and can defeat any evil that comes their way. But they had a problem. The duo wouldn't know where the next evil would attack, but Alpha did come up with a plan. He was going to build a portal, a pathway that would lead their new team of heroes to where ever they needed to be, where ever there was evil and destruction.

Soon, Adam drove passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Whitecliff Haven.' Whitecliff Haven was a large and peaceful city that was settled in the center of the United States. Adam thought it was a nice place to hole up and find a good team. But what he didn't know, was that Whitecliff Haven held a secret; an ancient secret. Adam soon entered further into the city. There were many kinds of businesses and buildings, their lights lighting up the streets. But there was one place that stood out as they passed it. It was a large three story building, with large windows, and a sign that said Whitecliff Haven Mall.

"Seems like a well enough to place to settle down," Adam commented as he continued to drive. "Where is this place, this..." He looked at a piece a paper from his shirt pocket. "Isis Drive."

"About a quarter mile east," Alpha answered. Adam nodded and took a turn, driving east, and a minute later, Adam came to a stop.

"Here we are," Adam said, putting the diesel in park, and then exited the truck. Alpha followed. Adam on the other side of the truck, feeling the excitement, but that all went away once he saw the building they had purchased for base operations. "What a piece of junk," He said, and it was. It was a large mansion, but it was ancient, looked like it was abandoned for a hundred years; windows were dusty and broken, shutters were nearly falling off, and the roofing was coming apart.

"It's not all about looks, Adam," Alpha said. "Besides, we can fix it. And don't worry, this place as a large underground basement as big as the mansion itself. It was going to be used in case of nuclear fallout." Adam sighed and gave a nod.

"Alright, well, let's unpack," he said.

Weeks passed by, and since it was only Adam and Alpha, reconstruction and construction was going slow, but it was coming along nicely. The only thing they were finished with was Alpha's Portal that could take one to any place on earth. They thought that that would be more convenient to have first, and they were right, because as a couple of more months passed by, they had a problem.

Adam was in the large kitchen when the alarms they had place in the mansion had began to go off. He dropped his orange juice ran down to the basement which was now disguised as a technical and scientific lab, filled with computers and unfinished gadgets made by Alpha, who happened to already been at the main lab area with the main computer. "What is it?"

"Satellite scanners are picking up lifeforms not from this planet," Alpha answered, pressing a few buttons. "And that's not all."

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"It seems they have brought their own equipment and are scanning the planet," Alpha answered and turned to Adam. "I think they are inspecting Earth for what raw materials lies on this planet."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Adam gave a nod. "Alright, I'll go check it out," he said, walking over to a chest and opening it up to reveal his Mastodon Morpher. "Power up the Portal." Alpha gave a nod and turned on the portal while putting in the coordinates of where the non-earth life forms were located.

"Be careful," Alpha said as Adam stood at the entrance of the Portal. He gave a nod towards Alpha and then entered the portal.

Adam entered a large wooded area and was on guard, ready to strike if something did appear. He didn't see anything at first, but all he had to do was walk a few minutes and he found them.

First, he saw a large bullet-shaped spaceship, and then three lizard-looking aliens in black armor walking around examining the Earth around them. There was a strange looking device stabbed into the ground making a humming noise, and Adam figured it was the resource scanner Alpha picked up on. The lizard aliens were also taking samples of the dirt and plants and whatever was around them and take it back to their ship.

"Hey!" Adam revealed as he ran over, gaining the aliens' attention, and stopping a few yards away. "So, do you come in peace or do I have to chase you guys away?" he asked the aliens who all looked at one another. And then, One of the lizard aliens pulled out a black steel and curved sword, and then ran at Adam, growling. "I guess I have to chase you away," Adam said to himself and just as the alien swiped it's sword, Adam sidestepped out of the way, dodging the sword.

The alien swung his sword sideways, but Adam twisted and ducked under it. He then stood up and kicked the alien who only moved a foot back.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought," Adam stated. "Well, you know what they say; they stronger you are, the bigger you fall or something like that!" Adam ran up and kicked the alien with both feet and it was thrown to the ground. He jumped back up and saw the other two aliens running towards him. "Let's take this to the next level!" Adam said and pulled out a morpher, twisted, and shoved it in front of him. "Mastadon!" he shouted and then morphed into the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger; and the aliens stopped in their tracks.

"Now," Adam said as he swung his Power Axe onto his shoulder. "Who's first?"

The three lizard looking aliens all growled at once and ran towards Adam. As they reached him, Adam slashed each of them one at a time with his Axe, knocking them to the ground. "Oh, how I love this," Adam said to himself. He turned around only to see two Aliens standing up. "Where did the other one go?" Adam turned his head to see the third alien running to its ship and pressed something on the side of it.

Adam quickly ran towards that alien and slashed it in its back, and it was destroyed and gone. "One down," Adam said and turned to the other two Aliens. "Two to go." The two lizard aliens snarled and ran towards Adam with anger in his eyes and they the were really close, Adam struck them with his Power Axe and destroyed them to pieces. "Easy as pie!" He brought his hand up to the side of his helmet "Alpha, I took care of the Aliens but their ship - " But before he could finished, the alien ship beeped and its thrusters were activated. Adam watched as the ship flew up and into the sky, most likely out of the planet and towards a mother ship of some kind. "That can't be good," Adam said to himself.

"Adam," Alpha called through his earpiece. "What's going on? What about the ship?"

"It left, on its own," Adam replied.

"Alright. If you're ready, I will activate the portal," Alpha said.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Adam replied, and a minute later, a portal appeared. Adam picked up the alien machine that was pierced in the ground and took it back with him to their lab.

"Here, you should examine this," Adam said once he was back into the lab and set the alien scanner on a table. "It could help us out on who exactly we're dealing with." Alpha nodded, making his way towards the Alien item. Adam de-morphed and walked over to the main computer, typing away and flipping switches. A second later, Adam's small battle was playing on the screen. "They definitely weren't friendly," he commented.

"What are you thinking, Adam?" Alpha asked.

"I think its time to activate the new powers," Adam answered, turning to his robot companion.

"But they have yet to be tested," Alpha exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice right now," Adam said. "More aliens are sure to come to this planet when they find out how rich our planet is in resources."

"But who will the powers be given to?" Alpha asked.

Adam smirked. "I think it's time put my skills to use," he said, turning to the main computer.

"What skills?" Alpha asked.

Adam dropped his head and sighed. "My Coaching skills, Alpha," he said, turning back to the robot. "I'm going to be a teacher."

* * *

**2 weeks Later**

"We're here!" said a middle aged woman with long wavy auburn colored hair as she drove her car through the entrance of Whitecliff Haven. The teen in the passenger seat raised his head off the window to look outside of it. Whitecliff Haven looked like a beautiful and peaceful place. One of those places you dream of living in with your family with no danger at all. "Here we are," said the teen's mother as she drove into a driveway of a house that had a sold sign on the front lawn.

Once the car was stopped, the teen stepped out of the car. His short black hair was ruffled when the wind blew over. His brown eyes scanned the new house he was to live in. It was an ordinary two story home, one you'd see in the movies with so-called perfect families.

"Isaac, could you please help," his mother called, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned and walked over to his mother who was trying to lift a box. He easily took the box from her, towering his short mother as he was nearly six foot tall. "Take that inside with your sister," she insisted. "I'll wait for the movers." Isaac nodded and began walking towards his new home, where his younger sister, a shorter version of his mother, followed from behind.

A minute later, Isaac and his little sister entered the clean and nearly empty house. Isaac strode over to the kitchen, dropping the box he had on the counter. He glance over at his sister who moved towards the glass back door, and sadly stared out into it. He smiled a little and walked behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Isabel," he said. "You'll find new friends."

"But I like the ones I had in Astoria," she replied.

"I know," Isaac replied. Isabel turned and hugged her brother.

A few hours later, everything was moved into the house, but most of the stuff was still in bags and boxes. Isaac walked into his new room. There were a some boxes along with a twin sized unconstructed bed, a desk, some shelves, and a dresser. Isaac walked to the first box and opened it up. On top was a picture, a picture of his man, who resembled Isaac, holding a small five year old boy. The man in the picture was Isaac's father. He missed him every night.

About eight years ago, Isaac's Father had went missing along with his astronaut team somewhere deep within the Milky Way Universe. Within weeks of their mission, contact was lost, and the USS Earth One disappeared from the galaxy. Isaac's mother believes her husband to be dead, but Isaac believed that his father wasn't dead, but lost, unable to find his way home because of all the obstacles in his way; like to story of Odysseus. Isaac had hope and faith; faith that his father were to return home one day.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in space, as far as the Moon**

Outside of the Earth and in space floating next to the dark side of the moon, there was an enormous spaceship. One equipped with advanced alien technology. The space ship held armies, armies of alien soldiers, and even some captains and generals. The ship also held a King, who had just then, called for his fiercest warriors.

On the main deck of the ship, looking out a large window, an alien with a long snout, fangs, two horns, green reptilian eyes, blue scales, and wearing sapphire armor; waited for his warriors.

A minute later, five large and scary figures entered the main deck, known as his fiercest warriors, recruited from different hostile planets. The first warrior was an prime ape looking monster, similar to earth's gorilla, but this ape was hug, stood upright, wore silver armor, and wielding a large hammer. The second warrior was a dragon warrior. He looked like an obvious dragon with wings and pale green scales, wearing forest green armor and wielding a sword. The third warrior was a bat monster, looking like a large bat. His wings and arms were one, and he wore dark purple armor, and wielded no weapon. And finally the brother-sister warriors, both resembling large tigers. They both worn orange armor, and both were equipped with long pointed spears. Once inside the main deck, they all saluted their King.

"Our Lord and Master," the all said together. "We live to serve our King Tervin."

"Ah, my fiercest warriors," said King Tervin, turning to face his generals. "Argon the Dragon Warrior, Simia the Ape Warrior, Tygris and Tigre the Tiger Warriors, and Pteropus the Bat Warrior. I have called upon you at this hour, for we have finally arrived at the most rich planet of Earth." The five Warriors nodded. "Our plan is to take over the planet, take all useable resources, and take slaves and new soldiers, and finally, blow that planet into an abyss!" The five warriors growled and agreed with the king. Tervin laughed and turned back to the window just as the ship was slowly moving from behind the moon, revealing the large blue earth. "Soon, Earth will be mine, and there is no one who can stop me!"

* * *

**Back at Whitecliff Have, in the Lab**

"Adam!"

Adam, who was working on a fan in the ceiling, jumped in fright and suddenly fell from the ladder he was on, and landed one some blankets. "Ugh," he groaned, sitting up. "What is it Alpha?"

"Come quick! We have a problem!" Alpha called from the intercoms.

Moments later, the former Ranger ran into the lab where Alpha was, at the main computer, watching the screen. "What is it, Alpha?" he asked.

"Our satellite has caught on to something," Alpha answered, and then pointed towards the screen. Adam looked up at the screen and widened his eyes in shock. It was an enormous spaceship slowly flying out from behind the moon. "I think it's the mother ship of those aliens you destroyed. What do we do?"

"It's time Alpha," Adam said. "I need to find the new Rangers."

"But how are you going to find them?"

"Tomorrow I will search around for those who seem noble enough," Adam said.

"But how will you know if they are noble or worthy?" Alpha asked.

"I'll know or I'll just have to take the risk," Adam replied. "And I have to be quick. Time is of the essence."

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next morning, Isaac exited his home, grabbing his red mountain bike, and began to pedal down the street, enjoying the cool breeze across his face. Many blocks later, he approached his new school, Whitecliff Haven High, stopped some feet away, and watched the students outside walking into the school, talking to friends. Isaac exhaled deeply and then pedaled up to the bike racks at the front of the school. He locked his bike to the rack and continued to enter his new school. Once inside, he noticed more students walking around, getting to classes, and talking to friends. Isaac reached into his pocket, pulling out his transfer paper. It told him he were to retrieve his schedule from the office; only if he knew where the office were.

Meanwhile, a young girl was rummaging through her locker, rummaging for books and notebooks. She glanced to her right to see a confused Isaac looking around. She watched as he tried to get passing students attention, but he was ignored. So, she shut her locker, hoisted her dark blue and black bag over her shoulder, and walked up to the new teen.

"You must be lost," she said to Isaac.

Isaac looked up at the brunette teen girl and into her blue eyes. "Yes, I am," he replied. "Can you tell me where the office is?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, it's down the hall and first turn to the right," she answered.

Isaac nodded. "Right, thanks," he said with a grateful smile and continued down the hall, taking the first right.

"Whoa, what a cute boy, don't you think Luka?" another girl said, appearing next to the blue-eyed girl named Luka. "Who was that by the way?"

"New guy," Luka answered. "Was a little lost, so I helped him out."

"Did you catch his name this time?" Her friend asked, leaning up against the wall.

"No, Katie, I didn't catch his name," Luke replied to the blue-eyed blonde wearing pink pants. "Come on, let's get to class," she added. Katie nodded and followed her best friend.

Down the hall, two friends were at their lockers talking. One of them was guy in a green hoodie with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin, and towered at six feet. The other was a girl in blue glasses, with green eyes and long black hair, shorter than her friend.

"You do realize what you're saying, right?" the girl said, rummaging through her locker.

"I do," the boy replied, also rummaging through his locker.

"So you think that our new athletic coach is some mixed martial arts specialist? Why?" she asked. "It sounds ridiculous."

"I don't know Michelle, but Coach Park was doing these crazy flips and moves that I've only seen in movies, and even I can't do them," answered the other teen.

"Well, I don't know either Jack, but Coach Park's way to old to be doing flips and stuff," Michelle informed. "He's like 40 or whatever."

"Well yea, maybe he just looks old but is really young," Jack replied as closed his locker.

"Yeah, yeah," Michelle murmured, and then closed her locker. "Let's get to class." Jack nodded and followed his friend towards their first class of the day.

Meanwhile Isaac was in his councilor's office waiting to get his schedule. The councilor walked in and sat at his desk.

"Okay Mr. Gonsalves, here is your class schedule," said the councilor and then handed Isaac his schedule who accepted it. "Off to your classes now."

Isaac nodded and then left the offices to go to his first class which was English. He entered the hallways in search of his English class when someone bumped into him pretty hard. It was a guy taller than Isaac wearing a black sleevless shirt, black pants and boots. He was also wearing black gloves missing the fingertips. He looked like a basic stereotypical bully.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Geekoid! Now Apologize!" The bully said. Isaac didn't reply, yet he only stared. The guy looked at him angrily. "I want an apology now!" he cried as he then grabbed Isaac's shirt.

"Leave him alone, Duke," demanded a voice. The bully named Duke turned to see who it was while pushing Isaac back into the wall. It was a teen with hazel eyes and short dirty blonde hair. He was tall and lanky with yellow shoes and a yellow skateboard.

"Mind your own business, Scott Snot," said Duke. While Duke's attention was turned on Scott, Isaac straightened up and easily slipped away, which Scott noticed.

"Alright," said Scott as he walked off. Duke turned back around only to see that Isaac had disappeared. "You can hide new kid, but I'll find you," He said to himself and then took off as well.

Isaac slipped around the corner, found his first class room, and walked inside. He looked around and saw only one seat open which happened to be next to the girl who he asked direction from earlier.

"Can I help you?"

Isaac's eyes shot up towards the short and squat teacher. He stepped over to her and handed over his schedule. "Oh I see," she said, and then handed the schedule back to Isaac. "Please, take a seat." Isaac nodded and took the only empty seat. He glanced at the girl from earlier, who happened to be looking at him.

"Luka," she said unexpectedly. "And your name is?"

"Isaac," Isaac replied.

"Nice to meet you, Isaac," Luka said.

"Likewise."

Six classes later, Isaac was in his last class of the day, Athletics, and Isaac had to dress into a white shirt and blue athletic short, then meet in the gym. Once in, The Coach walked in last. He had short black hair and was six foot even, and was of asian decent.

"Okay class, today we will be doing some exercising and a few tests..."

After class was over, Isaac walked outside towards his bike, thinking that his gym class was cake, when he was grabbed violently by his shirt, and was turned to face his attacker.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Duke said to Isaac who stared at Duke with raised eyebrows. He then studied Duke. "I told you i want an apology, and i want one now!" Isaac was about to speak, but someone else did.

"Duke, leave him alone!" yelled Katie as other teens gathered around. Michelle stood next to her friend.

"Not until i get my apology," replied Duke viciously and glared at Isaac very hard.

"Let him go Duke or else ," said Luke as he dropped his pack on the ground. Chase and Jay put a hand on each of Luke's shoulder.

"Not yet," said Duke. "Now give me my apology!" Isaac didn't answer. "Alright Fine! Don't say i didn't warn you!" But before Duke could move, Isaac forcibly pulled his hands and arms upwards, against Duke's, releasing him from Duke's grip, and then pushed the bully in the chest with both hands, causing him to fall to the ground. Duke quickly jumped to his feet looking murderous. "Now, that's gonna cost you!" he growled, and then ran up to Isaac, throwing a right hook, but Isaac was ready. With great speed and strength, Isaac slapped the punch away, and instantly threw his own punch.

Everyone gasped as Isaac's punch didn't really connect. Instead, it stopped centimeters away from Duke's face, which happened to be scrunched up and waiting for the hit. Instead, Isaac opened his hand and squeezed Duke's nose while making a honking sound. Duke opened his eyes just as Isaac let go of his nose. "I am terribly sorry that you bumped into me," Isaac apologized sarcastically while patting the bully's shoulder. "Duke, was it? Don't worry, it'll never happen again." He then turned away from the bully and continued to grab his bike from the rack.

Everyone watched in silence, not sure to laugh or feel sorry for what they thought was about to happen to Isaac. Everyone knew about Duke and his violence and how far he took it. A second later, Duke recovered, looking mad. Everyone watched as he strode up to Isaac and lifted a fist. Some gasped and some were about to shout out to Isaac, but someone beat them to it.

"Stop right there Mr. Bastion," called a loud voice. Duke froze while Isaac curiously turned around; and the person who shouted was Coach Park. He had witnessed the whole interesting scene. Coach Park walked up and began waving the students away. "Alright, party's over, school's over, everyone go on home." Everyone groaned or began talking about the incident while walking away. Jack and Scott stood behind, interested in Isaac himself.

Coach Park felt the same way and walked up to Isaac who had pulled his bike off the bike rack. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Isaac shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. Coach Park gave a nod and walked away while Jack and Scott walked up.

"Dude, that was pretty cool," Jack said. "I mean, the way you were about to punch him but you didn't, but then pinched his nose and honked. Pretty hilarious, I say."

"Thanks, I guess," Isaac replied with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, that was pretty impressive," Scott added. "You seem like you know how to handle yourself."

"Yeah, I used to get bullied a lot when I was younger, thought that I'd get under control," Isaac explained.

Scott and Jack nodded. "Hey, if you're not doing anything," Jack started. "Would you like to hang out with us? I mean, you're the new guy in town, and we could show you around and get to know one another."

Isaac thought about it for a second and then said, "Sure, why not."

* * *

**Tervin's Ship**

At that moment, Tervin was in the main deck, observing the planet Earth that was now in their sights. Some low ranking soldiers, called Kamotos, were at the stations, controlling the ship and whatnot. A minute later, Argon and Simia entered with a new warrior in their wake. He was nearly eight feet tall, wore the blackest heavy duty Armor, covering every inch of his body; his face under a medieval like helmet, as he wielded a large double-sided Axe.

"My King," Simia greeted as the three warriors saluted and bowed. Tervin turned to his warriors.

"This is Coracinius Knight," Argon introduced. "He as agreed to be the first landing party of Earth, to conquer the area they happen to land in."

Tervin nodded and walked up to the Knight. "What is your mission?" he asked.

"To conquer all and destroy all who get in my way," Coracinius replied.

"Why?" Tervin asked.

"To serve my Great Reptilian King, Tervin the Powerful!" The Knight greatly answered.

"Good," Tervin said, and then turned back to observe the Earth. "Now go!"

Coracinius gave a nod and bowed. "I will not fail you my lord," he replied and then left the main deck.

"Yes, we shall see," Tervin murmured.

* * *

"Welcome to the Whitecliff Haven Mall!" Jack said as him, Scott, and Isaac entered a large three story shopping mall center. "This is where all the magic happens."

"Seems like an ordinary mall to me," Isaac commented, looking around at the different shopping places around the mall.

"Oh, but this is anything but ordinary," Jack replied, turning around and walking backwards, leading Scott and Isaac. "How bout I show you one of the best things of this mall!"

"Like what?" Isaac asked, pretty amused.

"How do you feel about shakes?" Jack asked, turning forward and quickening his pace. A couple of minutes later, Jack led Scott and Isaac into the food court and into a place where shakes were made, but it was also filled with dispensers fill with all kinds of candy. "Welcome to the Candy and Shake Shack, best place to satisfy that sweet tooth. Over here!" Jack finally led Isaac and Scott up to the bar with a shake bartender. "Bartender, could I get a Raspberry and Blueberry shake?"

The bartender nodded, and then looked at Scott and Isaac. "And you two?"

"A cherry and raspberry shake," Scott answered.

"Um, how about a banana and cherry shake," Isaac told the bartender who nodded and turned around to begin making the shakes.

"Nice one, Isaac," Jack said, turning in his seat. "What kind of candy do you like? Whatever it is this place has it!"

"I'll be right back," Scott said. "I have to go to the restroom."

Jack and Isaac nodded, watching Scott leave. "So, what is it?" Jack asked.

Isaac was about to answer when there was a scream, and then another, and then a collected scream. Isaac and Jack snapped around, looking around for those screams. "What the heck was that?" Isaac asked. The duo looked towards the entrance to see people running past, fear etched on their faces. "Come on!" Isaac said, jumping off his seat and running towards the entrance and into the opposite direction of the running people. Jack reluctantly followed.

"Are you sure?" He said. "Maybe we should be leaving with the rest of people."

But then the two teens stopped in looked on in horror. There, at the food court, lizard creatures were growling and hissing at people, pushing them around and knocking them to the ground, pointing swords at them in a threatening way, and then a different monster appeared in a black armored suit, and positioned himself around the people they had gathered and now held hostage. Isaac and Jack hid behind a couple of trashcans.

"Listen up people of Earth!" Coracinius bellowed in a loud voice. "We are part of the Reptilian Legion of the late Dracovis Planet, and we are here to take over and conquer you planet! Do as we say, and I promise that I can get you to be our pets and let you live, while serving us, the superior race!"

"We have to do something," Isaac whispered to Jack.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea," Jack replied. "I mean, they are aliens, crazy ones, with swords and claws, and pointy teeth. I mean, what can we do?"

"We have to help them!" Isaac replied.

* * *

Just as Adam entered his new home, the alarms began to loudly go off. "Now what!" he said, and then took off running, all they way down to the basement lab. "Alpha!" He shouted, entering the main area. "What's going on?"

"Bringing it on screen!" Alpha said, typing buttons and flipping switches. A second later, the incident that was happening at the food court in the mall was brought up on the large computer screen. "Oh, no, this is bad!" Alpha said. "What do we do?"

Adam walked over to a pedestal and opened it to reveal his morpher, along with three other new morphers; they were like his, but the size of watches, and the new gold coins were the size of quarters. "I'm going out there," he said, picking up his morpher.

"But your power has lost sixty percent of its power," Alpha said. "You may not be strong enough!"

"That's why I'll also be looking for team members!" Adam replied closing the chest. "Don't worry, I'll find some worthy candidates!" Adam then ran over to the portal that was then turned on by Alpha and jumped through it.

* * *

"Guys!"

Isaac and Jack turned around to see Katie sneak up to them. "I think we should go and get the police," she said, stopping next to Jack.

"I think that's a great idea," Jack agreed. "Come on Isaac, before they find us -" but it was too late, Isaac walked around the trashcans and began walking up to the aliens, who suddenly noticed them.

"Ah, and what do we have here?" Coracinius asked, moving to get in front of Isaac, noticing him staring down the alien. "Well, kid, what's on your mind?"

"I'm here to help my people," Isaac answered. Jack and Katie shared a nervous glance. "So I say this once; let them go, and no harm, shall befall on any of you."

Coracinius looked at his soldiers and then began laughing with them. "You, a boy, could not take us all on, not by yourself!" he laughed.

"He's not alone!" Jack said, appearing next to Isaac on his left. Katie too appeared, on Isaac's right.

"Oh, we have two more little lizards to try and help out their fellow humans," Coracinius said with a laugh. "Kamotos, take care of these tiny pests." The Kamotos nodded and slowly began to make their way towards the three teens.

"Okay, this may be one of the worst ideas of all time," Jack commented. "What are we going to do? What's the plan?"

"Well," Isaac said, looking at Katie and Jack. "Basically, don't die."

"Comforting," Katie commented.

"Look it at this way," Isaac started. "We win, we save these people lives."

"Yeah, that's great, but we're totally outnumbered," Jack said.

"It's not the number of followers but the quality of ones convictions that determine success," Isaac exclaimed, clenching his fist.

"Did you just quote Harry Potter?"

"Come on," Isaac ignored. "Let's show them what humans are made of!" Jack and Katie watched in surprise as Isaac ran ahead with a war growl. They shared a glance and ran forward as hell, Jack did give a scream but one of fright instead of confidence. The Kamotos also quickened there pace towards the teens.

Isaac reached the Kamotos first and kicked the first one in the chest. He ducked under a sword the swiped towards him and then elbowed another on in the head. Jay ran up, and then slid under a couple of swords the swiped towards him. He jumped up, but a Kamoto grabbed his arm, and another ran at him, but he kicked it way, grabbed onto the Kamoto holding him and the flipped him onto the ground. Katie reached her first Kamoto who slashed his sword vertically, but she side-stepped it and grabbed onto the sword, kicking the Kamoto away, but still holding onto the sword. She grabbed it by the hilt, a bit heavy for her tastes, but then began to use it, slashing other Kamotos with it. But soon, everything came to an end as there were just too many Kamotos.

In an instant, the sword was kicked out of Katie's hand and she was kicked in the chest, and two Kamotos grabbed each of her arms. Jay was next as his punch was caught and he kneed in the stomach, and he fell to the ground, out of air, and surround by Kamotos. And then Isaac, who was fighting pretty good, but it was Coracinius who came forward, creating a small energy ball and shooting it at Isaac and the Kamotos he was fighting. The energy created a small explosion, knocking Isaac back to the ground in pain. Him and Jack were both picked up by the Kamotos and held still.

Coracinius walked up to the three beaten teens. "Nice try, children," he said, his double-headed axe on his back. "But it wasn't good enough. And now I will show these people what will happen if you get in the Reptilian Legion's way." Coracinius pulled out his axe and lifted it up.

But before he could attack, he was attacked from out of no where, slashed in his back, causing a small explosion, and causing him to fall to one knee. He slowly stood to his feet and turned. "Who did that?" he growled.

"Did anyone ever tell you it was rude to attack teenagers," someone said. And then out from a pillar, walked the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, holding his Power Axe over his shoulder. The people began whispering and giving off sighs of relief

"Who the hell are you?"

"We'll worry about that later, but first - " And the battle was on. The Black Ranger began slashing and destroying each Kamoto that came his way, and soon, only Coracinius and a handful of Kamotos were left.

"Kamotos, retreat!" Coracinius ordered, and the Kamotos regrouped with their commander. "This isn't over!" he growled and then teleported away with the Kamotos. And once they were gone, everyone cheered and celebrated, running over to Black Ranger to congratulate him.

Katie, Isaac, and Jack all slumped to the ground, in pain. "Why did we do that?" Jack said, holding onto his abdomen. "Bad idea, and we lost."

"At least we tried," Isaac stated, holding his elbow, that was bleeding a little.

"Yeah, but that Black Ranger's getting all the credit," Katie replied, leaning against Jack. "Don't see anyone one coming over here to congratulate us. Now what?"

"Let's just go home and lay in some ice," Jack said as he tried to stand up.

"Here, let me give you a hand," said a voice as a white gloved hand appeared. The three teens looked up to see the Black Ranger standing there, looking down at him. Jack grabbed his hand and was helped to his feet. The Black Ranger then continued to help the other two teens to their feet. "What you three did, was very brave," he said to the three teens.

"Yeah and ridiculously foolish," Jack added.

"But you did the right thing," the Black Ranger replied. "And you tried, and that's what counts." Isaac glanced at Jack and elbowed him in the arm. "How would you like to keep trying?" he asked. The three teens all looked at one another. "Well, if you're interested, follow me." And then suddenly, a blue portal appeared right behind the Black Ranger. He continued to turn and walked into the portal. Isaac, Jack, and Katie all looked at one another.

"I don't know," Jack said. "This could be a trap."

"A trap?" Katie repeated. "That guy saved us -" Isaac, however, ignored them and walked straight into the portal. "Okay, well, we can't let him go alone," Katie said, and then followed Isaac into the portal. Jack looked around, noticing that no one else in the mall really noticed the portal or people disappearing into it. He also didn't want to be the only one not entering the strange, yet intriguing portal. So, he exhaled heavily and then entered the portal.

The three teens exited the portal one after the other. They looked around seeing they had entered a lab of some kind, one filled with advanced computed and technological items. The Black Ranger stood in the center of the lab next to his -

"A robot?" Jack suddenly said. "Is that a real robot?"

"I am Alpha," Alpha greeted with a nod. "Welcome to the Alpha Lab -"

"You named the lab after yourself? A bit egotistical, don't you think?" Katie murmured as Isaac looked around in interest.

"So, you decided to follow," the Black Ranger spoke, stepping in front of the three teens. "Now, before I show my true identity, you will promise me to never tell anyone, alright?" The three teens looked at one another and then nodded. The Black Ranger nodded and lifted his hands towards his helmet to remove it. Once it was removed, Jack and Katie gasped.

"Coach Park?" Isaac revealed.

Adam gave a nod. "Yes," he said. "And as long as we're not in school, you may call me Adam." And then he fully de-morphed into his civilian clothes.

"I knew it!" Jack said with a snap of his fingers. Isaac and Katie stared at him. "I mean, not about being a power ranger, but like being some kind of martial arts guru. I mean, don't you have to be one to be a Power Ranger?"

Adam chuckled. "Not necessarily," he replied, walking over to a chest. "Which brings me to my first point."

"Yeah, why did you want us to follow you?" Katie asked.

"Well, you obviously know about the aliens that attacked you at the mall," Adam began to explain. The three teens nodded. "Alpha, if you please?" Alpha nodded and flipped a switch, revealing a spaceship on the main computer screen. "They made themselves known last night by our satellites and what we know is that the ship begins to the Reptilian King Tervin, leader of the Reptilian Legion from the ghost planet Dracovis."

"What's he doing here?" Isaac curiously asked.

"Well, we believe he's here to take over Earth and use up whatever resources it has left," Adam answered.

"Oh I see, so we should call the government then, right? Or the United Nations?" Jack said. "I mean, why tell us? There's nothing that we can do about this. We're just kids."

"Are you sure about that?" Adam replied with raised eyebrows. The three teens all shared a puzzled glance. Adam smiled, and nodded towards Alpha who flipped a few switches and soon, the screen changed to twenty different screens, and each screen showed different kinds of Power Rangers fighting off some kind of monsters. "For years, Power Rangers have protected the world from danger, and every time, they were successful through determination, bravery, and the will to never give up. And now, it's time for a new generation of Rangers to rise up and do their part, and I believe that is you," he finished, pointing at the three teens who looked shocked at the accusation.

"Us?" Katie replied. "You're choosing us?" Adam nodded. "I mean, no offense, but I'm a girly girl, Jack is afraid of confrontation, and...I don't even really know him."

Adam smiled and chuckled. "You three, out of everyone else in that mall, stood up and tried to take action," he explained. "You were brave and determined to help your fellow humans."

"Yeah, but we lost," Jack stated.

Adam turned around, picked up the chest, and turned towards the teens. "But with these, you will never lose again," he said, walking up to them, and opening up the chest. The three teens looked inside to see three different colored watches; a red one, a black one, and a pink one.

"They're watches," Katie said. "Color coated watches."

"They're not just watches," Adam started. "They're your morphers." Adam then continued to hand them out; the pink one to Katie, the black one to Jack, and the red one to Isaac.

"They still look like watches to me," Jack said, examining his watch/morpher. It was almost an ordinary watch, with one button on the face, at the bottom, and one on the right side.

"Like I said, they're not just watches," Adam replied, setting down the now empty chest as Isaac strapped on his new morpher. "That's just a cover for what's inside. Press the button on the right of your watch." The three teens did so, and the face of the watch opened up to reveal the quarter-sized golden coin.

"There's something carve into the coin," Katie observed. "Is that a...dinosaur?"

Adam gave a nod. "Yes," he said. "I call these morphers, Dino Fury Morphers. Whenever there's trouble and evil, you will press the button on the bottom, under the coin, and if you want, shout out your dinosaur and power, or something you think is good; and you will morph into a Dino Fury Power Ranger."

"I've got a T-Rex," Jack said, showing Isaac.

"What? Mine's not a T-Rex?" Isaac said, looking at his coin that was not a T-Rex, though it resembled one, but it was very different from Jack's.

"Yes, yours is actually a Dragon," Adam informed.

"But Dragons didn't exist with dinosaurs," Katie replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Adam countered with a smirk.

"Okay, we're getting off track here," Jack interrupted. "Why do you want us?" he asked again.

"Because of what you showed back there at the Mall," Adam answered. "You showed courage, heart, and the will to help others in trouble; qualities that make you a true Power Ranger. Jack, you are the fierce Earth Tyrannosaurus Black Power Ranger and will command the Tyrannosaurus Dino-Zord. Katie, you are the gallant Wind Pterosaur Pink Power Ranger and will command the Pterosaur Dino-Zord. And Isaac, your are the powerful Fire Dragon Red Power Ranger and will command the Dragon Dino-Zord. And you have also been chosen to lead the team."

Jack raised his hand. "Yeah, what are Zords?" he asked.

"Observe the Computer screen." Adam said. The three teens turned and looked at the screen. It showed three mechanical dinosaurs: a black Tyrannosaurus Rex, a pink Pterosaur, and a red Dragon. "When you have a big problem, and trust me you will, You must call upon your Zords. Just as the three of you will work together, so will your Zords, and they will all combine to form the Dino Fury MegaZord," Adam finished. "So, what do you say?"

Jack, Katie, and Isaac turned back and faced Adam. "Well, to be honest," Jack started. "This is pretty unbelievable."

Adam nodded. "I know."

"So, I'm gonna have to say...no," Jack revealed.

Adam blanched. "What?"

"Yeah, I don't think so either," Katie replied, handing Adam her morpher. "It seems too responsible and life-threatening. I don't know if I could handle it." Jack handed his morpher back to Adam with an apologetic smile.

"I think you got the wrong guy," he said, and then turned towards Alpha. "Hey, you, robot man, could you show us the way out?" Alpha gave a nod and pressed a button, and a portal appeared.

"That leads to the park," Alpha informed.

Jack nodded. "Alright, well, it's been real, but I'm going home," he said, making his way towards the portal.

"I'm sorry, but we're not really right for the job," Katie said to Adam, and then followed Jack towards the portal.

Isaac stepped forward, but then stopped next to Adam. "You've been awfully quiet," Adam said to him.

"I always wanted to be part of something big," Isaac exclaimed. "Just like my father."

Adam looked at Isaac. "Maybe this is your chance," he said. Isaac looked back at him and smiled.

He took the morphers from Adam. "I'll get the to come around," he said, and then pocketed them. He then continued to jog through the portal.

The three teens exited the portal and entered the park that was unusually quiet and empty.

"Hmm, where is everyone?" Jack asked curiously. "This place is usually filled with kids and stuff."

"Maybe there's a thing going on?" Katie suggested and they continued to walk through the park. "And I don't know about you guys, but I'm going home and put some ice on my chest."

"Good idea," Jack said. "My stomach could use some ice. And you too, Isaac. I bet you could slip into a tub of ice. I mean, you had it worse."

"I'm fine," Isaac replied nonchalantly, deep in thought.

"Come on, you're not still thinking about what our Coach offered us?" Jack asked.

"Seriously? I mean, we're not the right people for the job," Katie told Isaac.

"We don't really know that," Isaac replied, walking in between Katie and Jack. "We have a chance to be a part of something big, something great. This is our chance. We can really help people, save them, prevent things from happening. We can be heroes!"

"It's just ridiculous," Katie said. "We are teenagers, Isaac, kids. We don't even have jobs yet. We wouldn't be able to anything about it."

"But with these," Isaac said, lifting up his left wrist where his morpher sat. "We can do something about it."

"Honestly, Isaac," Jack started. "If you want to go fight aliens, then be our guest. We won't stop you. By all means, go be a super hero."

"By myself?" Isaac replied, stepping in front of the two and stopping them. "Come on guys. I feel like we have the potential to be a great team. I say we go back and accept Adam's offer. We can do this." Jack and Katie looked at one another, confliction in their eyes.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion around the teens who instinctively covered themselves. Once it was over, the trio looked around wondering what had caused the explosion.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "If it isn't the same humans who got in my way." The teens turned around to see Coracinius and about twenty Kamotos appear, one holding onto a large strange looking chest. "Now, how bout you run along so we can get these humans specimens back to our ship."

"It's the aliens," Jack stated to the other two. "I think we should run."

"No!" Isaac shouted, stepping forward. "When it concerns humans, I can't let you go anywhere."

"Oh, are you trying to get into my way again?" Coracinius spoke with a laugh. "Kamotos, take care of these pests!" The Kamotos nodded and began to growl.

"You guys can go," Isaac said to Jack and Katie. "I'll do this," he added, walking ahead of the two.

"We can't let him do this own," Jack told Katie.

"We didn't keep the morphers," Katie responded.

Isaac stopped some feet away from the Kamotos, lifting up his wrist. "Let's see what this thing can do," he murmured, and then pressed the button under the coin, and the watch gave a sonic noise, and Isaac was suddenly engulfed in a fiery tornado. Jack and Katie gasped in shock, and even the Kamotos took a step back.

"What is this sorcery!?" Coracinius hissed.

But then, the fire was absorbed into a whole new Isaac. He was in a red and black suit. His helmet was the shape of a general dragon head, with its mouth as the visor, and two small horns poking out the back. His chest, gloves, and boots were red; his belt and legs were black with a black squared belt buckle with his dragon coin in the center. And he had a three black claw scratch mark on the center of his body.

Isaac looked at himself, particularly his hands where he clenched and unclenched his hands, feeling the power coursing through his body. "Amazing," he murmured.

"A change of clothes doesn't scare us," Coracinius said. "Kamotos, attack!"

"Alright, let's do this," Isaac said before running towards the Kamotos. He blocked the first Kamoto's sword with his arm. "Whoa," he breathed, and then punched that Kamoto in the chest, which went flying to the ground. Isaac then kicked the next oncoming Kamoto, which also went flying to the ground. "Yeah, I could get used to this." He then continued to attack one Kamoto after the other, but he also noticed Katie and Jack still watching from afar.

Isaac jumped through a pair of swords slashing horizontally, and jumped up, facing Jack and Katie. "If you're gonna stay, you might as well join in," Isaac shouted, pulling something out and tossing it towards Jack and Katie who both caught it, and saw that it was their morphers. Isaac then continued to fight off the Kamotos.

"What do you say?" Katie asked Jack. "Let's give him a hand," she added and then slapped the watch on her hand.

"I'm not too sure about this," Jack murmured, placing the watch on his left hand, and then both at the same time, pressed the button under their coins.

A second later, Katie was enveloped in a flurry of pink winds as Jack was submerged in black stones, and another second later, they absorbed their elements and were now similar to Isaac. Katie's suit was pink. He helmet was the shape of a Pterosaur had with its mouth as the visor and one horn poking out the back. Her chest, skirt, gloves, and boots were pink; her belt and legs were black with a black squared belt buckle with her Pterosaur coin in the center. And she had a three black claw scratch mark on the center of his body. Jack was in a full black suit. His helmet was the shape of a Tyrannosaurus head, with its mouth as the visor. He also had his gold Tyrannosaur coin in a belt buckle, and had a white three claw scratch mark on the center of his body.

"Whoa, I feel pretty amazing," Jack stated, flexing his arm muscles.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Katie agreed. "Come on, let's help out our new Team Leader." Jack nodded and the two ran over to Isaac and began to help him fight off the Kamotos.

Jack frog jumped over a Kamoto, rolled on the ground, jumped up, and then punched a Kamoto, elbowed the next one, and then close lined a third one. Katie kicked her first Kamoto in the chest, back handed the next one, ducked under a sword swipe, and then elbowed one in the head. Isaac caught one Kamoto's punch, kneed it in the stomach, and flipped it onto its back. And then the three Rangers regrouped.

"I say we bring out the firepower!" Isaac suggested, lifting up his wrist. Katie and Jack did the same, and all pressed the button under the coin. "Fury Blasters!" the three Rangers said together, pulling out their Dino shaped and color oriented blasters. And a second later, back to back, the Rangers shot at the Kamotos, moving in a circle. And a second later, all the Kamotos fell to the ground, unmoving.

Coracinius growled out loud. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" he howled as the three Rangers faced Coracinius.

"I am the Red Fire Dragon Power Ranger," Isaac said crossing his arms.

"I am the Black Earth Tyrannosaurus Power Ranger," Jack said twirling his blaster around his forefinger.

"I am the Pink Wind Pterosaur Power Ranger," Katie said, saluting with her finger.

"And together, We are the Dino Fury Power Rangers!" The three teens yelled in unison.

"Power Rangers?" Coracinius repeated. "I'm gonna tear you apart," he added, pulling out his double-headed axe.

"Let's see we have any other weapons," Isaac said, pressing the morphing button a third time, and in a blaze of fire, a sword appeared in his left hand. It was long, and the sword was in the shape of a red dragon's head, with the blade flowing out of its mouth. Katie and Jack repeated Isaac's actions. In a flurry of winds, a pink bow, looking like Pterosaur wings appeared in Katie's hands. And in a crumbling of black stones, a black and silver, shotgun-like blaster with the head of a tyrannosaurus at the end of the muzzle.

"Dragon Sword," Isaac named, twirling his sword around.

"Ptera Bow," Katie named, testing the bow string by pulling it back and forth.

"Tyranno Long-Blaster," Jack named, hoisting the blaster over his shoulder.

"You think those weapons well help you destroy the Coracinius Knight!" Coracinius growled and then ran at the Rangers with his Axe raised.

The three Rangers ran forward towards Coracinius who begun to swing his axe around the Rangers who dodged under the swing of their enemy's axe. While Katie and Jack dodged, they shot their Bow and Long Blaster at Coracinius who embraced the blasts, while Isaac would block the axe and slash the alien a few times, and then kick him with great strength to the ground; the Rangers then regrouped together in front of Coracinius who struggled to his feet.

"I can't let you defeat me," Coracinius groaned. "I will not fail!"

"We will defeat you!" Isaac shouted defiantly, in between Jack and Katie. "And we will not fail! Guys, Final Fury!" Katie and Jack nodded, ran forward a bit, kneed down, aiming their weapons at Coracinius and then fired in unison. A purple and pink energy blast soared from their weapons. Isaac then jumped over his teammates, and slashed his sword vertically, releasing a red energy blast. "FINAL FURY!" And the three energy blasts combined into one, and soared into Coracinius, creating a large explosion.

"Arg!" The Knight growled as he exploded around his body. "This is not the end!" And then there was one last explosion, destroying the Coracinius Knight.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Jack celebrated, jumping to his feet as Isaac noticed the unguarded alien chest.

"Yeah, it felt like actually doing something for once," Katie said as Isaac walked over to the chest. "What do you think, Isaac?"

"Isaac?" Jack repeated as the two watched as Isaac walked up to the alien chest. "What are you doing?" But they soon got their answer as Isaac raised his sword, and slashed down at it with a yell. The chest broke open and lights poured out of it that turned into people, falling onto the ground with yelps.

"That's right," Katie said. "The monster said he had human specimens, and we just saved them!"

"Awesome!" Jack cried jumping up and down.

"What's going on?" asked a random person, and more questions were asked.

"What happened to us?"

"Who are you guys?"

"How'd we get here?"

"Are you new Power Rangers!?" a child asked, running up to the three Rangers. "Are you our city's protectors?!" he asked as more people gathered around the Rangers.

Katie and Jack looked at Isaac who lifted his sword onto his shoulder. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Reptilian Ship, Tervin was on the main deck. He had watched the whole scene that had just happened with Coracinius and the Rangers. Replaying the images of the Rangers in deep thought with a calm demeanor.

"My King, these so called Power Rangers may be a problem with our plans," Argon commented. The other Beast warriors nodded in agreement.

"No," Tervin replied. "Just a small obstacle in our way. But when the rest of our Legion arrives, they will be no match for us and my army."

* * *

Minutes later, Jack, Katie, and Isaac were back in the lab with their helmets off and smiling in triumph.

"Well done, you guys," Adam praised, turning to face his team. "You guys did a great job. There are 3 rules you must follow to be a Ranger or you will lose your power. One, do not use you power for personal gain; two, only use your power if you are in danger; and three, keep your identity a secret. No one may know you are a power ranger." The three teens nodded. "As long as you work together, you will always win."

"Now, one last and important question. Do you accept this mission to keep your planet safe?" asked Adam as the three teens stood in front him. Isaac, Katie, and Jack all looked at one another and nodded. They all smiled and said,

"We Accept!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Yay, thanks for the reviews guys. Awesome. I hope you like this one. Review some more and I am always open to ideas on Monsters and their powers and stuff. Also, locations too. These Rangers wont always be in Whitecliff Haven, but in other parts of the world, and maybe in some familiar places like Angel Grove or the other places I forgot the names of, but you get my point. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Fury Powers

One morning, Isaac was riding his bike towards his new school. It had been a week since he became a Ranger and it was life-changing. It had been a week since his first battle, and he couldn't wait to get back out there and save more lives.

Suddenly, sirens were heard, getting louder and louder. Isaac slowed at a stop sign and saw a fire truck speeding from down the street and then passed. He followed it with his eyes and then saw from afar, the fire-story burning apartment building. Taking the chance, Isaac turned and followed after the truck towards the fire. A minute later, he jumped off his bike, which ran into one of the firetrucks, and tried to run towards the burning building, but he was stopped and grabbed by a fireman.

"Whoa there kid," he said, holding onto Isaac. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Let me go," Isaac told, shrugging off the fireman. "I can help!"

"Sure, and I'm the president," the fireman replied. "Let the professionals handle this and get to school!"

Isaac grinded his teeth and looked up at the building. The top two floors were ablaze and the firemen had three hoses on it, but it seemed that it wasn't enough.

"Sir, there are people still inside!" A nearby fireman shouted to another. "We have to go get them!"

"It's too late," the second fireman replied, causing Isaac to look on in utter disbelief. "That fire is just damn near un-survivable."

Isaac clenched his fists and took action. He ran behind a truck and looked around to make sure no one was looking. While the coast was clear, Isaac lifted his wrist, and pressed the side button revealing his dragon coin. He then pressed the button under the coin, morphing into the Red Dino Fury Ranger. Isaac then jumped over a firetruck, landing next to two surprised firemen.

"Don't worry, I'll save them!" he said and ran towards the burning building.

"Are you crazy!?" a fireman shouted after him.

Seconds later, Isaac entered the burning building and then continued up the stairs, soon stopping at the fourth floor entrance. He stood there waiting, knowing that if he were to open the door, a fiery explosion could be caused. But he had to take the risk and save whoever was still stuck inside. Without thinking, Isaac opened there door, and there was a fiery explosion. He instinctively covered himself and waited to be blown back by the blast, but it didn't happen. He was engulfed by the fire, but he was injured in any way. He couldn't feel the fire or anything. Puzzled but figured it was because of his suit, Isaac continued through the fourth floor and began searching.

"Isaac!" came the voice of Alpha through Isaac's helmet. "What are you doing in that burning building?"

"The firemen said that there were people still inside but it was too late to save them," Isaac began to explain. "I took it upon myself to save whoever is here, but I need to find them quick. The fire and smoke and covering every inch of the place."

"Maybe I can help!" Alpha said. "I'm scanning the building now for life." Isaac waited as he looked around. "Isaac, there are two people up on the fifth floor!" Alpha informed. "Room 5B, and you can get them down by the fire escape from the next apartment, 5C!"

"Alright, go it!" Isaac said, and quickly made his way up to the fifth floor, bursting through the door of 5B. "Alright, Alpha, where exactly are they?" He asked, looking around the fired up place.

"They're in a closet in the next room," Alpha answered. "Quickly!"

Isaac nodded and ran towards the next room, finding the closet door and pulling it open. There was a scream. Inside was a woman and her unconscious daughter. "Please help us," the woman coughed.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," Isaac replied, reaching down to pick up her daughter in his arms. "Follow me and stay close." The older woman nodded and stood to her feet, grabbing onto his arm. As fast as possible, Isaac led the woman out of her apartment and into the next.

"Where are you taking us?" the Woman fearfully asked.

"Towards the fire escape," Isaac answered, seeing the fire escape through the window straight ahead. "There it is. Go on ahead, I got your daughter." The woman nodded and quickly made her way towards the window and tried to open it, but it was stuck.

"It's stuck!" she said, trying to haul it open.

"Here!" Isaac shouted, handing the woman's daughter over to her. He then went to the window and in an instant, lifted the window open like nothing. "Come on!" he shouted. The woman nodded, handing her daughter over to Isaac, and shuffled through the window. Isaac passed over her daughter and then exited the apartment and into the fire escape himself.

"Look, someone's exiting the building!" shouted a fireman. "There's three of them, there on the fire escape!" A few firemen quickly ran towards the bottom of the fire escape.

"I got your daughter, go down!" Isaac told to the mother who nodded and began making her way down. Isaac quickly followed, keeping a tight hold on the younger girl. As the mother was on the third, Isaac and the daughter were on the fourth. There was a tiny explosion shaking the building. There were screams and shouts from the firemen and people below. Isaac turned towards the window, seeing the fire coming forth and then burst out the window in a fiery explosion. "NO!" he shouted, kneeling down and protecting the girl with most of his body, waiting to be burned, but he wasn't. He looked up and see that the fire was all around them, but it wasn't touching them it all. And a second later, the flames were retracted into the building, and Isaac and the girl were back into the clear air. He stood up and quickly made his way down, and soon, he, the daughter, and the mother were on the ground, surrounded by firemen and were safe.

"I think she needs oxygen!" Isaac said to one of the firemen, handing the girl to him. The fireman nodded and took the girl away as the mother walked up to Isaac and hugged him.

"Thank you, whoever you are," she said, and then let him go. Isaac gave a nod, feeling a sense of fulfillment and accomplishment. The mother took one last look at the Red Dino Fury Ranger and then followed after her daughter.

Isaac turned and began to walk away only to be blocked by a couple of firemen. "Who are you?" one of the firemen asked. "I mean, what are you?"

"I'm just someone who wants to help," Isaac said, walking past the two firemen, but then stopped. "And for the record, it's never too late to save someone's life." And then continued on his way.

* * *

"Alright class, I am a little disappointed in the scores of the test you took on Thursday," said Mr. Gaines, the Calculus teacher, as he passed around the newly graded tests back to their owners. "Only a few of you made A's and only half of you passed." When Mr. Gaines passed the tests back, he sent some of the students disappointed looks especially to Jack who just smiled back innocently with a grade of forty three on his test. Suddenly, the door burst open, and in ran a tired and sweaty Isaac. "Ah, Mr. Gonsalves, glad for you to join us," Gaines spoke, walking up to Isaac, and handing him his test. Isaac looked at it and saw that it was a ninety-eight.

"Right," Gaines continued, walking towards the front of the classroom where all could see. "Luckily, this was just a practice test, and the real test is next week. And I can tell you that this next test will be harder than the one you took yesterday." And then, the bell rang, signaling that class was over. "Alright, students, next time, you better study for this next test, and be prepared to fail my class!"

Isaac sat up from his desk he only spent a minute in and began to leave. "Hey, Isaac, wait up!" Jack called, chasing after Isaac while quickly stuffing his backpack. Isaac turned and slowed down.

"Yeah, what's up?" He said.

"Where were you this morning?" Jack asked, pulling his backpack over his shoulders. "You missed an interesting English class."

Isaac looked around to make sure no one was listening. "There was a burning building on my way to school so I decided to help out," he explained.

"You mean as a Ra -"

"Yeah that," Isaac interrupted as the two continued down the hall towards his next class, Physics. "It was actually pretty amazing, saving lives."

"Yeah, I bet," Jack said. "Wish I could have been there. Hey! After school, I'm thinking about going biking at the rocky hills, you wanna join?"

"No thanks," Isaac replied. "I actually have a martial arts lesson with my sister."

"You're teaching your sister martial arts? Why?" Jack asked.

Isaac shrugged. "She told me she wanted to learn," he answered. "So why not right?" Jack nodded.

"Cool, well seeya," He said, turning into another hallway, passing Katie. "Hey Katie," he greeted.

"Jack," Katie greeted, walking past Jack and then turned into a classroom. It was large, lined with many windows that were open at the moment.

"Katie," Michelle called, waving her friend over. Katie walked over and sat next to her friend at the table in Art class. "Me and Luka are going to hang out after school, today, would you like to join us?"

"Maybe," Katie replied, pulling out her pencil and drawing pad. "If no other plans arise," she added. Since she became a Ranger, Katie had been pretty eager to get back out there. She loved helping people and fighting aliens, and she couldn't wait to do it again. She knew how to fight, learning from her father who wanted her to be able to protect herself.

Soon, the rest of the students and the teacher entered the room. "Alright, class," the Art teacher spoke, standing behind his desk. "Today, is an abstract day. Draw something abstract, see what you come up with." And the students began to draw.

As the class was drew in silence, a cool breeze swept through the window. Katie leaned on her hand as she drew, drawing whatever came to mind. She felt the breeze from he right when she noticed she had messed up a little. She picked up her eraser and began erasing her mistake, and then she used her forearm and hand to wipe away the eraser and pencil residue. As she did so, a large gust of air was produced, sweeping through the classroom and blowing away everyone's paper, and not just theirs, but any loose paper around the room; shocking and puzzling all the students, especially Katie, who had a small inkling feeling.

After school, Jack exited his school, walking towards the steps. "Look out!" shouted someone. Jack turned to see his friend Scott riding his skateboard, quickly zooming towards him. He quickly moved out of the way and Scott passed him, jumping off the steps and making a clean land. "Sorry, Jackie, in a hurry!" He called out.

Jack shook his head with a smile and continued on his way. About an hour later, he was standing at the rocky hills, next to his bike. It had been a while since he went biking here at the rocky hills. Maybe it was because the last time he did bike here, he had an accident that nearly ended in many broken bones. But since he became a Ranger, he forgot how exciting some of activities had been. Before his accident, he used to be very reckless; and after, he would play itself to keep himself from getting hurt. But since that day he fought off aliens, it was a great rush.

Jack mounted his mountain bike and began to ride like he used to. He rode up and down the rocky hills, jumping over rocks, smiling as he felt the cool breeze hit his face. But then, he jumped his bike once more, and at once, Jack knew something was off. Once he jumped, something exploded right underneath him, sending him flying, but also exploding some rocks and creating a rock slide. Jack screamed as he flew off his bike and harshly, but luckily, fell on his back on flat land. He coughed up, out of air, looking up seeing the rocks sliding down the hill towards him.

Groaning, Jack quickly tried to sit up, but it was pain in his back, and he was fast enough. He instinctively covered himself, shouting out. He heard the rocks coming, but they never reached him, yet he could still hear the falling rocks. Jack uncovered himself and was shocked to see that the rocks were somehow split down the middle; two trails of sliding rocks passing by him. Jack stood up to his feet, puzzled, and when the rocks stopped, he saw his bike to his right, crushed under some rocks.

"Great," He groaned.

"Now that was interesting."

Jack snapped around, seeing a group of Kamotos and a new monster in the lead. It looked like a large Lion on two feet, be it had a goat head stick out of its body, and a snake as a tail. Jack stared at it, knowing he had seen something like that. "Are you a - "

"I am Chimeran," the monster spoke. "And I am here, sent by my commanding officer, to see what you are truly made of! Kamotos, Attack!"

* * *

In his backyard, Isaac was sitting in a chair, with a towel around his neck, and sipping from a water bottle. His sister, Isabel, was on the grass, in general martial arts clothing, and practicing what she already knew. As he watched, Isaac couldn't help but remember when he was training. His instructor was very strict and indulged in actual contact fighting from time to time.

_A twelve year old Isaac in red protective gear stood in front of a much taller twelve year old in blue protective gear. The Taiwanese instructor then yelled out, "Begin!" An the two twelve year olds bowed towards one another. _

_"Alright, Ike, I'm gonna show you how a real man fights," the boy in the blue gear spoke, getting in stance. Isaac followed suit more slowly, staring down the taller boy. _

_"Bring it on, Tom," he murmured. _

_Tom smirked and then threw a forward kick which Isaac dodged, and threw his own right punch. But Tom caught it and punched Isaac in the chest who cried out, and then was flipped to the ground. Isaac quickly rolled and jumped to his feet. He ran up, throwing a kick, but it was caught and he was elbowed in the knee and then kicked in the chest, causing him to fall back to the ground. _

_"You are no match for me, Isaac," Tom spoke. "You might as well give up!"_

_Isaac growled, pounding onto the ground with his fist. He jumped up and faced Tom, gritting his teeth. Tom smirked back and then ran forward. So angry, and so quick, Isaac jumped up and preformed a roundhouse kick, straight to Tom, directly in the head. The taller boy instantly flew to the ground unconscious - _

"Isaac!"

Isaac jumped and looked over to see his younger sister standing next to him. "What?" he said, shaking out of his thoughts.

"I'm done with my warm up," Isabel told him.

Isaac gave a nod, stood to his feet, and walked to the center of the yard with his sister. "Okay let me show you my special technique!"

"What a coincidence, I was going to show you my special technique!" said a growling voice. Isaac and Isabel turned to see a handful of Kamotos and a large dragon warrior with a long sword. Isabel screamed and hid behind Isaac. "Didn't think your home could protect you from us could it?!" the Dragon monster spoke, pointing his sword at Isaac.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Isaac asked.

"I am Argon, and I was sent here to show how powerful you really are!" the monster growled. "Kamotos, Attack!"

"Isabel, get inside!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie, Luka, and Michelle were at the park, having a small picnic under a giant oak. Katie and Michelle were on the picnic blanket enjoying desert while Luka was under the shade of the oak tree, practicing her marital art of Jeet Kune Do, the same as Jack. They had the same classes together.

"So, I see you been hanging around Jack and the new guy a lot lately," Michelle said, placing down her fork. "What's that about?"

"Just showing Isaac around," Katie answered with a shrug. "Nothing wrong with making new friends is there?"

"No, of course not," Michelle replied. "I was just curious. What is it you all do together?"

Katie shrugged. "Hang out," she answered. "Do stuff like what we're doing now. Train with one another."

"Isaac knows how fight?" Luka curiously asked, stopping her routine.

"He knows a few moves," Katie replied. "He's pretty efficient and his technique's pretty amazing and new; I think he's on your level, Luka." Luke smirked, but suddenly, there was a large explosion in front of the three girls. Once the smoke cleared, Katie jumped up and in front of Michelle and Katie.

"What is this?! A girls' day out?" said a femininely hissing voice. There several feet away from the girls, was a handful of Kamotos, led by a white cat-like monster in pink armor. "I am Katniss, and I am one of the proud warriors of the Reptilian Legion."

"What do you want?!" Katie shouted.

"I am here to test your skill," Katniss answered, pulling out two blasters. "Kamotos, attack!" The handful of Kamotos growled and ran towards the girls.

"Michelle, Luka, run!" Katie yelled, grabbing the two girls. "I'll hold them off while you two get some help."

"We can't let you stay on your own," Michelle replied.

"Don't worry about me!" Katie said, pushing the two girls. "Just go get help." Michelle and Luka nodded, and then ran off to look for help. Katie then faced the oncoming Kamotos and then too ran towards them.

As soon as she reached the first Kamoto, she jumped and kicked it right in the chest. She punched the next one, kicked the next one, and then lifted up her wrist and activated her morpher, morphing into the Dino Fury Pink Ranger in a flurry of pink winds. "Ptera Bow!" Her bow appeared in her hands and she jumped in the air, shooting down the Kamotos.

"Impressive," Katniss commented.

* * *

Jack dodged a Kamoto's punch, caught a kick, and punched out the third one. He then kicked away the one he was holding onto, lifted up his morpher and activated it, morphing into the Black Dino Fury Ranger in crumbling black stones. He double punched two Kamotos and then lifted his hands in the air. "Tyranno Long-Blaster!" And his blaster appeared in his hands, and he continued to blast away all the Kamotos.

"Interesting," Chimeran stated.

* * *

Isaac jumped and kicked the first Kamoto, punched the next one. He lifted his wristed only to notice that he wasn't wearing his morpher. "Uh oh," he mumbled. He ducked under a kick, and caught a Kamoto's punch and looked over towards the patio and saw his morpher next to his bag on the table. He flipped a Kamoto on its back and ran for his morpher.

"Grab him!" Argon bellowed.

Just as Isaac grabbed his morpher, he was pulled back by two Kamotos and tossed into the air towards Argon who lifted his sword. While in the air, Isaac activated his morpher, morphing into the Red Dino Fury Ranger in a rage of fire. "Dragon Sword!"

Argon quickly lifted his sword to block Isaac's vertical strike on him. "You're no match for me!" Argon growled as he pushed his sword back against Isaac's.

"Bring it on," Isaac grounded out, releasing the sword, jumping back and slashing all of the Kamotos what great speed, and then stopped in front of Argon. "Let me show you how a real human sword fights."

* * *

"Wait!" Luka said, halting her sprint and bringing Michelle with her.

"What is it?" Michelle asked, breathing heavily.

"We shouldn't have left Katie alone," Luka replied. "I'm going back to help her. Keep going for help." Michelle nodded and continued on her way. Luka turned and began running towards the area she left Katie. A minute later, she arrived only to not see Katie, but the Pink Ranger fighting a Cat-like monster. "Where'd Katie go?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, her shoulder was grabbed. Luka turned around to see three Kamotos. She yelped and kicked away the one that grabber her, alerting Katie, who turned to see her friend. This was a mistake as Katniss took her change and clawed Katie three time in the chest, throwing her to the ground, losing her bow. Luka, however, continued to fight off the Kamotos. She grabbed one and kneed it in the groin while elbowing the next.

* * *

"Try this on for size!" Jack shouted, reaching behind his back and pulling out his Fury Blaster. He then connected it to his Long-Blaster, creating a double-barrel. "Double Fury Blaster!" He named, and then pointed it at Chimeran.

"That is not strong enough!" Chimeran hissed, and then opened his mouth, spewing fire. Jack then puled the trigger, releasing two purple energy blasts, which shot through the fire and striking Chimeran in the chest, throwing him to the ground. "Arg!"

Jack threw an upward fist bump, when suddenly, the ground underneath Chimeran lifted up and catapulted the creature into the air and far off into the distance. "Whoa," Jack said, straightening up. "That was weird."

"Jack!" came the voice of Adam from inside his helmet.

"Adam, I just totally took out this Chimeran monster - "

"Yeah, I know, but I need you to get to the park, Katie's in a little bit of trouble!" Adam instructed. Jack nodded and a portal appeared in front of him. He grabbed a tight hold on his double blaster and ran into the portal. He exited the portal to see the cat monster hovering over Katie with her claws raised.

"Looks like you were the weak one!" Katniss hissed, raising her claws, and then began to bring them down.

"No!" Jack and Katie shouted at once. Jack shot his Double Blaster, striking Katniss in the back, who hissed in pain; while Katie threw her hand out in front of her, open handed, and a stong wind was created and blasted Katniss back and far off into the air.

"Whoa," Jack said, running up to Katie. "That was strange."

"I don't understand," Katie said as Jack helped her to her feet. Jack shrugged when there was a yelp. The two turned to see Luka still fighting the three Kamotos. "Luka!" She accidentally cried.

"Come on!" Jack said, and the two ran over towards Luka and fought off the Kamotos, taking them out with their Bow or Double Blaster. It was over in minutes.

"Thanks, but I think I had that under control," Luka said, grabbing her arm.

"Is your arm okay?" Katie asked, reaching over to touch it, but Luka pulled away.

"It's fine," she replied.

"Jack, Katie!" Adam shouted in their helmets. "Isaac is still in a bit of trouble. I'm sending a portal now!"

"Got it," Jack replied. "Well, see you. Stay out of trouble," he added to Luka as the portal appeared behind him. He turned and ran through it.

"Stay safe," Katie said to Luka and then followed after Jack. Luka stared, an inkling feeling in her stomach about the Pink Ranger.

* * *

"You cannot defeat me. I am one of the greatest warriors of the Reptilian Legion!" Argon bellowed. "Nobody has been able to defeat the Great Dragon Warrior!"

"Maybe its about time someone has," Isaac replied, lifting his sword over his shoulder. "Why don't we take this to somewhere with a lot more room, and see who the best Dragon Warrior is!"

"Agreed!" Argon said, and snapped his claws, and in a second, the two appeared in an empty field with knee high grass.

"Neat trick," Isaac commented, looking around.

"Come little dragon warrior," Argon spoke, raising his sword. "Show me your power!"

Isaac raised his sword and the two Dragon warriors ran towards each other, and their swords connected. Isaac was pushed back and slashed in the chest, but luckily blocked the next attack, pushed it, and slashed Argon in his own chest. He then swiped horizontally, but Argon's sword gave on a red glow as he then swiped upward. Isaac yelped as his sword was knocked out of his hand, and then was kicked down to the ground. He was about to stand, but a sword at his neck stopped him from moving.

"Clearly you till have much to learn, little dragon warrior," Argon spoke. "You are no match for me." And his eyes glowed red, and a second later, he breathed out fire, shooting towards Isaac who cried out and held a hand forward. The fire stopped and blew upwards into the sky. Argon stopped and stared. "Interesting," he commented, but ignored it as he raised his sword. Suddenly, he was shot in the back, causing him to lose focus. Isaac took his chance to roll out of the way.

"Got here just in time," Jack said as he and Katie helped Isaac to his feet.

"You're still late," Isaac replied, brushing himself off.

"We had a little trouble of our own," Katie added. "But we took care of it, for now."

"Well, if it isn't the other two new heroes of Earth," said Argon, recovering from their attack. "Luckily for you, I have reviewed and studied what needs to be learned. Time for me to report to my King!" And with a snap of his claws, he was gone.

"Lucky for us?" Jack repeated. "I'm pretty sure we would have kicked his butt."

"What do you think he meant by that?" Katie asked, turning to her teammates. "All that about what needed to be learned."

"I don't know," Isaac answered. "And I don't think it's a good thing,"

"Rangers, get back to the lab, I have something to explain to you," Adam said through their helmets, and then a portal was created in front of the Rangers, who then walked into it, entering the Lab where Adam and Alpha were waiting for them. Once there, the three teens un-morphed and returned to normal.

"What's up, Adam?" Jack asked as he jumped up on a counter to sit on it.

"Off the counter please!" Alpha said, walking by. "Counters are for things. Why do you think chairs were invented?" Jack rolled his eyes and hopped off.

"What's going on?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, what did you want to talk to us about?" Katie asked, leaning on the counter next to Jack.

"Today, you have each had a few strange experiences, am I correct?" Adam said, looking at his team. Jack, Katie, and Isaac all looked at one another, all thinking the same thing. Did they all have strange experiences of some kind. "Well?"

"Well, this morning," Isaac started. "When I rescued a girl from a burning building...well..."

"Yes?"

"There was a fiery explosion," Isaac continued. "I protected the girl, but the fire didn't burn us, instead, it surround it us, like a force field or something. And then when Argon blew fire at me, I held my hand out and it was redirected."

Adam nodded. "When I was at the Rocky hills," Jack started, "Chimeran created a rock slide, and when I fell at the bottom of the hill, and the rocks were coming forward, I tried to protect myself, but the one rock slide turned into two, on either side of me."

"When Katniss had gotten me down," Katie started. "I threw my hand out, and a gust of wind blew her away; something similar happened in class as well."

"I see," Adam said, smiling. "It seems your true powers are revealing themselves."

"Our true powers?" Katie repeated in confusion.

"Yes," Adam said. "When I created your coins, we added a special kind of power to them."

"What kind of powers?" Jack curiously asked.

"Elemental Manipulation Powers," Adam answered.

"Elemental Manipulation Powers?" Katie repeated with a puzzled look. Adam gave a nod. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Manipulation or Creation of the Elements that are found here on this planet," Adam simply answered. "Isaac, you have the power to create and manipulate Fire, well, manipulate it first; not necessarily create it until you are strong enough." Isaac nodded, now understanding his recent experiences with fire. "Jack, you have the power of manipulate the Earth, or mineral elements, and when you become strong enough, metal." Jack nodded with a 'not bad' expression. "And Katie, you have the power to create and manipulate the Wind, and when you become strong enough, you could created certain weather acts."

"You mean she could create a hurricane or a tornado?" Jack asked. Adam gave a nod.

"Amazing," Katie commented.

"So how do we use these powers?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Easy," Alpha jumped in. "We have created a few different exercising chambers for each of you to learn, practice, and control your powers."

"Awesome," Jack said excitedly. "When can we start?"

"You can start now if you'd like," Adam replied. "Follow me." He turned and began to leave the main lab with Jack, Katie, and Isaac in two. Soon the four stopped in a hallway line with five doors. Three of them were marked with symbols of the Rangers elements, fire, air, and earth. "Here are the entrances to your training chambers." The trio nodded and walked towards their respective doors which opened in an instant. A second later, they entered their training rooms.

* * *

"Argon, tell me why you ran away?" asked King Tervin when Argon, Katniss, and Chimeran had returned. "You were so close to destroying the Red Ranger, why didn't you do so?"

"My King, I was studying his attacks, and I would have finished him had not his team members arrived," Argon replied. "Next time, I will not fail."

"Of course," Tervin said, turning back. "Set a trap, send your two warriors and the Kamotos in. See if they can defeat these Rangers."

"Yes my liege," Argon said, and then saluted. "I will not fail." He added, the left the deck with Katniss and Chimeran in tow.

"You know that his trap will fail," said a voice. Tervin turned to see who it was. It was another lizard alien similar to Tervin, but he was covered in blue and green scales, had teal eyes and sharp teeth; he also wore black and red armor as well.

"Ah Kaizer," said Tervin. "Of course his trap might fail, but when his time comes, he will not fail. And when your time comes you will win."

"If you use me now, we will conquer this world," said Kaizer.

"Yes, but we do not know how strong and powerful these power rangers really are. And i would hate to lose my new best warrior to these...rangers," said Tervin.

"I don't care," said Kaizer. "I can take them all on at once."

Tervin chuckled evilly. "Patience Kaizer. Your time will indeed come."

* * *

The three rangers entered their respective Elemental Chambers. In the fire chamber, a big basin stood in the center of the room with torches on each wall. The wind chamber had a three different sized windmills. The Earth chamber's ground was Earth ground and contained 3 different sized boulders.

"Alright Rangers listen up," Adam said over a intercom. "In each of your chambers, you will see some items. These items will help you learn about your power. Rangers, do whatever you think will help you out to learn your power. The best way is to use your martial arts skill. You got it?"

"Yeah," answered the Rangers.

"Okay, Get to training," finished Adam.

Isaac stared at the fire in front of him. He wondered how he was going to do this. He concentrated and set his hands over the fire and they formed a triangle. He couldn't really feel any heat coming off of it, which he was odd. He twisted his hands in a circle and suddenly, a small fire appeared and covered each of his hands, not even burning them at all.

"Whoa," he breathed out in awe. He clenched his hands into fists, and then threw a right punch, where a small burst of fire was released. He smiled. "Now this is power."

Jack stood in the center of his room, barefoot, thinking about when he lifted the earth out from the ground earlier that day. He set his arms out in front of him, opened his hands, and then turning them up. He visualized a rock coming from the ground. He threw his right hand up and a rock was pulled out of the ground, and he punched with his left, and the rock soared from him, smashing into the wall.

"I could get used to this," Jack commented with a grin.

Katie stood in front of the small windmill which was at her height. She began to coordinate he routine of Tai Chi, and she waved her arms, she could fell the breezes blowing by, but not strong enough to move the windmill. She began to move faster and harder, and the wind swept faster and stronger through the room, only rotating the smallest windmill. She smiled to herself in triumph.

"This is pretty easy," she said and continued to train.

This lasted for a few hours, each ranger getting lost in their own training. "Alright Rangers," Adam spoke over an intercom. "I think you've train hard enough for today." The Rangers exited their chambers. Isaac had some singed spots on his clothing, Jack was covered in dirt, and Katie's hair was frizzy and disheveled.

"Oh no!" Isaac blurted out unexpectedly.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"My sister!" Isaac exclaimed. "My mom is going to kill me!" He added and then ran off towards the portal area.

"Luka and Michelle are probably worried about me too," Katie said, following after Isaac, leaving Jack by himself.

"I guess I'll go home for a bath," He said, and began to walk and whistle a jaunty tune.

* * *

The next day, Jack and Isaac left the calculus class together. Jack was staring at the pop quiz they were giving today; five question, and he only got two right.

"This calculus is going to be the death of me," He said, crumbling up it up.

"Hey, Gaines said if you correct that, you can turn it in for extra credit," Isaac said.

"What!?" Jack cried, quickly un-crumbling his pop quiz paper. "Awe man. I hate math. How'd you do?"

"Only missed one," Isaac replied. "Actually, just a technical error. Forgot the negative sign."

"Hey, about you tutor me?" Jack asked.

"Oh you mean you copy down all the work I do for you?" Isaac bemusedly replied.

"Hey, as long as it's in my handwriting," Jack said, but then a thought popped in his mind. "And maybe Katie could join too." Isaac looked at Jack. "I mean, we could have a Math Study group, and use it as a cover - "

"Use what as a cover?" Luka said, appearing next to Jack.

"What? Who said cover?" He replied. "We're talking about a math study group, like an after school thing."

"Could I join then?" Luka asked. "I totally bombed that pop quiz in Gaines' class. Only got one right. I could really use the help. I can't fail that test or my parents are going to kill me."

"Well, I'm not our group's officianado," Jack said, grabbing Isaac's shoulders and pulling him next to Luka. "Isaac here is our group's leader. You need his approval." Luka stared at Isaac, waiting for an answer.

"Um, yeah, sure, why not," He answered with an unenthusiastic smile.

"Good," Luka said, smiling. "How bout we start right now?" she suggested.

"Actually, I have a thing to do," Jack said turning into a hallway.

"Isaac, don't you have a free period?" Luka asked. Isaac nodded. "Good." She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the library.

* * *

Argon, Katniss, Chimeran, and some Kamoto Soldiers teleported into the center square of downtown Whitecliff Haven.

"Alright warriors," Argon spoke. "We're going to set a trap for the Rangers. Chimeran, you and the Kamotos are going to wreak havoc on the humans, alerting the Rangers." Chimeran nodded and left with the Kamotos to terrorize the humans. "Katniss, you and me are going to wait and when the Rangers show up, we will attack from the rear, alright?" Katniss nodded. "The Rangers won't know what hit them."

* * *

"So the f is only continuous at a point, x equals c if f(c) is defined and the limit as x goes to 0 of f(x) exists?" Luka asked totally confused.

"Yeah, and if the limit as x goes to 0 of f(x) equals f(c)," corrected Isaac. Luka nodded, copying down what he had said.

"So," she said, looking up from her notes. "Have you seen those Power Rangers yet?" she asked.

Isaac accidentally kicked the table leg. "Oh, uh, no," he answered. "I have yet to run into them."

"I have, the black and pink one," Luka said, leaning on her hand. "They seemed a bit full of themselves."

"Um what?" Isaac said. "Are you sure?"

Luka shrugged. She was about to speak, but at that moment, Isaac's watched beeped. "What was that?" she asked as Isaac put his left arm under the table.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Just a reminder."

"For what?"

"To - "

Suddenly, Jack burst into the library, stopping at Isaac and Luka's table. "Isaac, we gotta go!" he breathed out. "Ada - um, Coach Park needs to see us for the thing."

"What thing?" Luka asked.

"The thing!" Jack repeated, grabbing onto Isaac's shirt and pulling him to his feet. "Come on Isaac. Sorry, Luka, but we gotta go," he said, and dragged his leader away while Luka curiously watched them leave.

Once out of sight, a portal appeared which the two entered and exited with Katie at the same time in the center square of downtown where people were being terrorized by Kamotos and Chimeran.

"It's the monster I fought yesterday," Jack exclaimed. "Hey! Goat face!"

Chimeran turned towards the Rangers and the Kamotos regrouped behind him. "Ah, the Rangers," it said. "Just who I've been waiting for."

"Bad mistake," Jack said, pointing at Chimeran. "Because this time, I'm not going to be so merciful!" He turned to his friends. "Guys, I've been working on a morphing call and I think I got it down, let me go first." Isaac and Katie nodded and took a step back. "Alright!" he said, lifting up his wrist. "Tyranno Fury!" he called, activating his morpher, morphing into the Black Ranger through crumbling black stones. He turned to his friends. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Simple and easy to remember," Isaac commented. "I like it."

"Me too," Katie added.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dragon Fury!" Isaac called, activating his morpher and morphing into the Red Ranger in a rage of fire.

"Ptera Fury!" Katie called, activating her morpher and morphing into the Pink Ranger through a flurry of pink winds.

"Let's show them what we can do," Isaac said, and then led his team forward towards the Kamotos.

Seconds later, the three Rangers pulled out their Fury Blasters. Katie jumped and shot down at the Kamotos, striking a few, and then landed her feet on one of them. She shot right and left, hitting each target. Jack dodged a Kamoto's kick and shot it in the chest. He dove through a couple of swiping swords while shooting ahead, striking some Kamotos, landing on the ground, and began rolling and shooting at the same time. Isaac jumped and flipped over a few Kamotos, landing on one knee and began shooting the Kamotos in a row. He easily dodged a sword swipe, turning around and shooting the Kamotos that he flipped over. Soon, all Kamotos fell to the ground, and disintegrated into dust. The three Rangers regrouped and faced Chimeran.

"Guys, let's bring out the big guns," Jack suggested, lifting up his wrist, but Isaac stopped him.

"Actually, let's use our power," Isaac suggested. "Let's show this thing real power."

"I like that idea," Katie agreed.

"Alright!" Jack cried, but before they made their move, they were shot from behind, in their backs, throwing them to the ground. "What was that?" Jack groaned, struggling to sit up.

"Didn't think Chimeran would be alone, did you?" someone growled from behind the Rangers.

"Argon," Isaac groaned out, struggling to his feet, and then turned towards Argon who stood next to Katniss. "That was a cheap shot."

"Yeah, not exactly fair," Katie said as she and Jack stood to their feet, Jack only facing Chimeran.

"Nothing in life is fair," Argon replied, lifting his sword. "But three on three is fair."

"Jack? You alright?" Isaac asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Just a minor setback," Jack replied, rotating his shoulder. "Nothing we can't handle. Katie?"

"I'm alright," she said while leaning on her knees, "I'm ready for round two, but I still don't think it's a fair fight."

"Here that Dragon Warrior," Isaac said. "It's not a fair fight."

"Why's that?" Argon asked. Isaac set his feet and his arms, and in an instant, his hands caught fire. "What is that sorcery?!" Argon cried. "Katniss, Chimeran, go!"

Isaac and Katie ran towards Argon and Katniss while Jack ran towards Chimeran. Jack arrived first, he stopped on the ground, which catapulted him into the air, and he came down, clenching his hands together, and brought them down on Chimeran's head. He kicked up and a rock was pulled out of the ground. He kicked the rock towards Chimeran, striking him in the chest. Katie ran forward, stopping in front of Katniss and lifted both arms up with great strength, creating a large gust of wind that lifted the cat into the air. Katie jumped up and kicked the cat three times and punched her in the chest. Isaac jumped over Argon's sword swipe, and threw a spinning kick, which Argon dodged. Isaac began to punch and release fire blasts which Argon would block with his sword. He then waved his arms in a full circle, creating a fireball in his hands which he shot towards Argon.

"I am the great Dragon Warrior and I cannot be destroyed by fire!" Argon growled as he swung his sword and hit the fireball like a baseball which soared back towards Isaac.

Isaac quickly jumped out of the way as the fireball struck where he had stood, exploding. "That was close," he stated and stood up to face Argon.

"Today is not the day to finish this," Argon said, sheathing his sword. "Till next time!" And then he vanished.

"What?" said a puzzled Isaac.

"Isaac!"

Isaac turned to see Katniss had somehow had Katie by the neck, while Chimeran was stepping on Jack's head. "We are not as incompetent as we look, Red," Katniss spoke.

"Could have fooled me," Isaac replied, pulling out his Dragon Sword. "Guys, get ready!" He said and began spinning his sword around his body. He spun faster and faster and suddenly, his sword caught fire.

"What is this?" Chimeran spoke. "Some kind of a distraction?"

"Not exactly," Isaac replied, and soon, fireballs began to spray out of the flaming and spinning blade, firing towards Katniss and Chimeran who immediately jumped out of the way, releasing Jack and Katie who regrouped with Isaac.

"Nice move," Jack commented as Isaac stopped his attack and put his sword away.

"Yeah, not bad," Katie added.

Isaac gave a nod. "Thanks," he said as the three Rangers faced the two monsters. "Now, let's go full power and send these guys into the afterlife."

"Now if we send you first!" Chimeran growled as he and Katniss put their hands together, creating an energy attack.

"Not today," Isaac replied as he put his hands close together. Katie and Jack did the same. "Element of Fire!" Isaac yelled as he created an energy ball of Fire in his hands.

"Element of Wind!" Katie yelled as she created an energy ball of Air in her hands.

"Element of Earth!" Jack yelled as he created an energy ball of Earth in his hands.

"Elemental Fury!" The Rangers shouted together and then released their energy balls as the monsters released their attack. The three energy attacks combined into one and shot through, and destroying, Katniss and Chimeran's attack, striking them in a great explosion, leaving nothing behind.

"Alright!" Jack celebrated, jumping up in the air. "That was a good battle."

"It certainly was interesting," Katie added, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, I agree," Isaac said, staring at the spot where the monsters were destroyed. "But I feel that things from here on out are only going to get more harder."


End file.
